


It's Complicated

by CloversDreams



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Adult Themes, Aged up characters, Alls Well That Ends In A Polyship, Bartender!Tsukasa, Feelings Are Really Confusing, Friends With Benefits, Language, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Piercings, Pining, Playboy!Ryusui, Waiter!Hyoga, but they’ll get there… eventually, just because theyre adults doesn’t mean they understand em, like everyone is pining so hard man, no petrification, sex buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: There was a brief moment where Tsukasa wondered if he should try and talk to Ryusui so they could clear the air between them. Though he quickly decided that’d be a bad idea. If the blond chose to act like nothing happened, that made his opinion on the situation loud and clear. There was no need to reopen old wounds. Plus they didn’t have to interact at all. Ryusui didn’t come to the bar. He stayed at one of the tables on the other end of the room and ordered drinks from passing servers.Two loud taps on the bar got his attention and Tsukasa blinked as he cleared the unnecessary thoughts from his head. He turned towards the noise to find that he was being glared at by one of the waiters. The white-haired man’s disapproval was clear as day even though all that could be seen over the black half-face mask he wore were his eyes.“Drinks.”“They’ll be done in just a moment, Hyoga.”Hyoga let out an exasperated sigh and leaned against the bar as he waited impatiently. He looked around the room until his gaze fell upon one smiling blond flirting with a blushing woman. He motioned towards Ryusui with his chin and said, “That guy took me home last night.”
Relationships: Hyouga/Nanami Ryuusui/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	It's Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> this is post college so theyre in their mid 20s

He was here again. Ryusui Nanami, or better known to Tsukasa as the one that got away. He looked down at the bar and poured two different liquors into a shaker then sealed it. He picked it up and started to shake it vigorously as he did his best not to look at the blond in the corner of the room that was flirting with someone he probably didn’t even know. Again. Just like every night Tsukasa was left to wonder why the blond had to frequent this bar of all the ones around town.

Their past was, well, he _wanted_ to say complicated, but it really wasn’t true. The two of them met back at University. Ryusui was a bit of a charming playboy even then, but that didn’t deter Tsukasa from taking an instant liking to him. Evidently that was mutual so the two of them went out a few times. However, something felt off about those dates. It was hard for Tsukasa to explain. It was just this nagging feeling he had. It almost felt like something was missing, which was an odd sensation he’d never felt before when it came to a crush.

In the end that feeling was too overwhelming, and he ended things before they ever got serious. That might’ve been for the best since Ryusui transferred schools not too long after that. They hadn’t talked or seen one another in years then one day the blond waltzed into his place of work like he owned it– which was so very _him_. Much to Tsukasa’s surprise, Ryusui acted like nothing happened. Actually, it’d be more accurate to say that the blond acted like he was invisible.

While he was full of regret when he saw Ryusui again, as well as intrigue when he saw the guy laugh and caught a glimpse of a shiny tongue piercing that certainly hadn’t been there last time they’d seen one another, he made sure to keep that off his face. It was amazing the kinds of feelings that could flare up when one was faced with their past. Evidently Ryusui had kicked up his playboy game. Each time the blond smiled at some stranger, or his touch lingered on them a bit too long, Tsukasa felt an awful twist in his gut. He did his best not to notice that Ryusui left the bar with someone different every night. It wasn’t his business.

There was a brief moment where he wondered if he should try and talk to Ryusui so they could clear the air between them. Though he quickly decided that’d be a bad idea. If the blond chose to act like nothing happened, that made his opinion on the situation loud and clear. There was no need to reopen old wounds. Plus they didn’t have to interact at all. Ryusui didn’t come to the bar. He stayed at one of the tables on the other end of the room and ordered drinks from passing servers. Tsukasa couldn’t actually be sure that the guy even knew he worked here.

Two loud taps on the bar got his attention and Tsukasa blinked as he cleared the unnecessary thoughts from his head. He turned towards the noise to find that he was being glared at by one of the waiters. The white-haired man’s disapproval was clear as day even though all that could be seen over the black half-face mask he wore were his eyes.

“Drinks.”

“They’ll be done in just a moment, Hyoga.”

Hyoga let out an exasperated sigh and leaned against the bar as he waited impatiently. He looked around the room until his gaze fell upon one smiling blond flirting with a blushing woman. He motioned towards Ryusui with his chin and said, “That guy took me home last night.”

“Is that right,” It wasn’t a question and Tsukasa didn’t have to look up from what he was doing to know just who he meant. Ryusui didn’t have a type at all. He wasn’t picky in the slightest. Evidently even less nowadays.

Hyoga cracked his neck side to side then added, “He was one wild ride.”

“Mhm.”

“He really gets around, huh?” There was silence as Hyoga continued to watch the blond flirt his heart out. He eyed Tsukasa then asked, “You ever been with him before?”

Tsukasa paused and looked up from the drink glasses he set onto the bar. He watched a grin spread across Ryusui’s face then quickly looked back down at the drinks and said, “No.”

“I recommend you do if given the chance,” Hyoga replied. His gaze was fixed upon the blond as he shook his head and said, “The things he can do with that tongue piercing alone are just… _mm_.”

Tsukasa didn’t respond. There wasn’t anything he could possibly say to that. He finished making the drinks and slid them towards Hyoga. At least he’d go away now so he could deliver them to those customers waiting. That would leave Tsukasa to try and _not_ think about tongues or piercings or anything along those lines.

“Or if you’re really lonely you can come home with me, whatever,” Hyoga shrugged.

Tsukasa found himself speechless yet again. He simply blinked at his coworker like he’d grown a second head. There was no way he’d heard that correctly.

“Just putting the offer out there.” Hyoga took the drinks and wandered off towards the table where the customers who ordered them waited.

There was an odd twinge in Tsukasa’s gut. He wouldn’t quite know what to call it. Intrigue, perhaps. Though it wouldn’t be right, all things considered. He’d just be using Hyoga for a cheap thrill. Then again, the guy obviously knew that when he made the offer. It could be exactly what he was looking for. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to take him up on it. If nothing else, it’d be nice to clear his head of a certain blond for a little while. He didn’t know what to do. He needed time to think about this. His gaze followed Hyoga as he meandered towards a table where a couple were ready to place their order. As he watched the way the guy bent over just slightly to lean in and listen to the pair, Tsukasa had to admit that his curiosity was piqued.

Hyoga gasped when his back hit the wall. More precisely, it hit the back of the bathroom door. And it wasn’t so much a gasp as it was the beginning of a snicker. The sound continued as Tsukasa pulled his mask off of his face and kissed him roughly. The bar was closed and they were the only ones around to lock up. Tsukasa had been mulling over the guy’s offer all day. Before he knew it, he'd begun to feel an itch that needed to be scratched.

By the time it was just the two of them he'd not only made his decision but had also chosen what position he thought would be best. Of course all that went out the window when Hyoga accidentally brushed up against him a moment ago. Accidentally meaning totally on purpose and with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Tsukasa had no choice but to surrender to the desire that bubbled in his veins.

He trailed messy kisses down Hyoga's neck only to get a chuckle out of the guy.

“Someone’s eager,” Hyoga mused. “What changed your mind?”

Tsukasa put his right hand over Hyoga's mouth. This guy was surprisingly attractive without that mask of his. Tsukasa couldn’t fathom why he’d hide such looks all the time. Then again, he didn’t really care. There was only one thing on both their minds right now. He used his free hand to undo Hyoga’s belt before he spun the guy around so his chest was against the back of the door. Tsukasa pressed his own chest against Hyoga's back and whispered, “No talking.”

He reached into Hyoga's back pocket to find exactly what he was looking for. A travel packet of lube and a condom. He wasn’t surprised in the slightest. He shushed the other man for good measure before he released him. Words weren’t necessary right now.

Tsukasa slid Hyoga's pants over his hips and took note of the fact that he didn’t have on any underwear. Convenient. He tore open the condom and rolled it onto his erect member in more of a hurry than he thought he'd be. It didn’t matter. Right now he just wanted to feel good. To enjoy a pleasurable moment where nothing else mattered.

He tore open the lube next and coated the fingers of his left hand. Tsukasa didn’t waste any time in slipping a slicked finger into Hyoga. The groan and way the guy pushed back against it spoke volumes. He slipped a second finger inside and the noises increased. Tsukasa's breath was already labored as he listened to the arousing sounds that Hyoga made while he fucked him with his fingers. His member twitched in eager anticipation. The needy groans were surprisingly hot. He didn't expect to be this into it. Tsukasa didn’t want to wait anymore. He just wanted to get to the good part. Alas, he wasn’t that selfish of a lover.

“What is this, a date?” Hyoga snorted. He pushed back against the fingers inside of himself and grumbled, “Hurry up and put it in.”

Tsukasa couldn't have said it better himself. With Hyoga's permission he slipped his fingers out of him and replaced them with his throbbing member. He groaned softly once it was completely sheathed inside the warm, welcoming body. Tsukasa immediately began to thrust, setting an unforgiving pace right from the get-go.

Hyoga gasped and groaned with every snap of his hips. His fingers attempted to dig into the door as he was shoved against it over and over again. Tsukasa grabbed a handful of his white hair and tugged roughly, which caused Hyoga to let out a wordless cry.

Tonight was about forgetting the past and satisfying a primal urge within himself, nothing more. From the various pleasured noises he was making, it sounded like Hyoga was enjoying himself too. That was good. Together they'd get rid of a whole lot of built up tension. He bit down on the base of Hyoga’s neck and nearly climaxed on the spot when the guy groaned and clenched around him. Damn, Tsukasa hadn’t even realized just how much he needed this. He was so close already and they’d barely even started. Hyoga’s lewd moans echoed through the small room as Tsukasa continued to thrust. If nothing else, the two of them would have one wild night to look back upon.

*

Hot water trickled down Tsukasa’s back as he scrubbed the shampoo into his hair. The soap lathered nicely while his mind wandered. It had been a couple of weeks, no, just about two months actually since he and Hyoga had that first wild encounter in the bathroom of the bar. What was supposed to be a one-time thing didn’t stay true to that at all. The two of them had sex at least twice a week, sometimes more depending on what else they had going on.

It was no wonder Hyoga seemed so hung up on Ryusui’s tongue piercing. The obvious fact that it was sexy as hell aside, the white-haired man seemed to have quite a thing for piercings himself. It certainly had been a surprise the first time Tsukasa got to run his fingers along the ladder of silver piercings that ran along the length of Hyoga's member. Along with that delightful set, Hyoga had a pair of hip piercings as well. The more Tsukasa got to see those the more he found he liked them.

Though only that first hookup had been at the bar. Usually the two of them ended up at Hyoga’s place for their evening of debauchery. Afterwards Tsukasa would head home, no questions asked on either end. It was simple. Pleasurable. Not a relationship in any sense of the word. There were no strings attached and both of them preferred it that way.

Tsukasa rinsed his hair then wrung it out and stepped out of the shower. As he towel-dried the long strands he thought about Ryusui. Because of course he wasn’t anywhere near done with that annoying crush. It didn’t matter that the blond never left the bar with the same person, or that he was getting his own kicks elsewhere, his stupid brain was stuck on that guy. It was such a pain. They hadn’t even properly talked since they’d broken up years ago and Ryusui hadn’t said a single word to him since he started coming to the bar. There was no reason to be so hung up on him these days. Emotions were such a pain in the ass and Tsukasa wished he could just turn them off.

He got dressed then brushed his hair and tied it back into a low ponytail. It just felt like that kind of evening. That wasn’t something he could explain but his gut hadn’t been wrong about it before. Tsukasa left his apartment at the usual time so he’d make it to the bar early. Even if nothing else in his life made sense to him, he still had control over his own punctuality. He was grateful for that much.

There was nothing noteworthy about his shift. It was the same old thing and Tsukasa went through all the motions he was supposed to. Around half-way into it Ryusui wandered in, like he did almost every night, and took a seat at his preferred table in the corner of the room. Almost immediately he had a handful of others join him. Ever the socialite, that one.

Tsukasa watched Hyoga wander over to that table to take drink orders. He didn’t miss the way that Ryusui’s smile stretched across his face as he put his hand on the small of Hyoga’s back and beckoned him closer with a single finger. Then Hyoga bent down so Ryusui could whisper something– presumably his order– into his ear. Tsukasa looked away from the pair and started to wipe down the bar instead. He could tell by their familiarity that they were still sleeping together. Not that he cared. They were adults and could seek their pleasure however the heck they wanted. It’d just be nice if he didn’t have to witness half the things he did.

“Half a dozen melon ball shots and one appletini, extra appley.” Hyoga said loudly. He shook his head when Tsukasa gave him a look. “His words, not mine.”

“I believe it,” Tsukasa said to no one in particular. He got to work preparing the drinks without another word. He could feel Hyoga’s lingering gaze and was about half a second from asking him if there was something he needed when the other man spoke instead.

“This weekend.”

“What about it?” Tsukasa asked as he poured the light green liquid into the shot glasses he’d set out. Now onto the extra appley one.

“My place,” Hyoga barely clarified.

“You’re being extra vague tonight,” Tsukasa said under his breath. He poured the different ingredients into the stainless-steel shaker then sealed it.

“And yet you know exactly what I mean,” Hyoga snorted. He waited for Tsukasa to glance at him before he added, “I want you to come over Saturday.”

“I’ll have to check my calendar,” Tsukasa replied as he set a martini glass onto the counter. He poured in the dark green liquid then placed the drink onto a tray with the others. His gaze shifted to Ryusui when he heard the blond burst out laughing in that obnoxious way he did.

“Be quick about it. If you take too long I’ll look elsewhere for a play-date willing to lick my ladder,” Hyoga snickered. He took the tray of drinks and wandered off towards the table. There was something so annoyingly smug about the way he left. It wasn’t just the vulgar implication, either. Yeah, they both knew that Tsukasa would take him up on the offer. It’d be a passionate night of rough sex and he’d be gone before Hyoga even fell asleep afterwards. There was no need to act like they didn’t already know this. Trying to understand that guy was a headache waiting to happen. Tsukasa simply shook his head and got to work cleaning up.

Tsukasa wasn’t sure what to wear. It was already Saturday evening and he was supposed to be getting ready to leave, but he found himself stuck on what should’ve been a simple decision. Normally, he’d just put on the first thing he saw and not think anything of it. For some strange reason he’d laid out two different outfits today. He frowned to himself as he looked from one to the other.

The one on the left was very casual and comfortable. The other was a bit nicer. It was an outfit that said he’d actually put some thought into what he wore. Part of him wondered what the point in wearing something like that would be. It wasn’t like Hyoga would notice. Either way the clothes would just end up in a crumpled mess on his bedroom floor. Or living room floor. Maybe kitchen. It really depended on how things went.

A quick glance at the clock confirmed that he didn’t have time to dwell on this decision if he wanted to get over there in a timely manner. Tsukasa simply grabbed the closest outfit to himself, which happened to be the nicer one, and put it on. There was nothing wrong with having a bit of pride in one’s appearance now and again. If for no other reason, at least he felt a little more confident knowing he put in a little extra effort. Heck, maybe he’d treat himself to a nice dinner on his way back home. He’d make that call later.

Traffic was surprisingly light and he made good time in getting to Hyoga’s place. Almost as if the universe was on his side. That was a strange concept, but he couldn’t be mad about it as he knocked on the apartment door. It opened not a moment later and Hyoga gave him a once over. Tsukasa didn’t mind that. He simply stood there while the guy eyed him like a piece of meat. It gave him a chance to study Hyoga as well.

Tsukasa took note of the fact that Hyoga didn’t have his mask on. That made sense since he’d only be removing it in a few minutes, anyway. The guy really was naturally attractive and had much softer features than one would expect with his generally nasty personality. In the rare moments like this one, Tsukasa couldn’t help but think that it was a bit of a shame that he hid behind that mask all the time.

“You dressed for the occasion. I’m _flattered_ ,” Hyoga snorted. He rolled his eyes then stepped aside so Tsukasa could enter the apartment.

“Don’t be, I did so for my own satisfaction. I totally forgot you’d be here,” Tsukasa replied with a teasing smirk. It was surprising that Hyoga noticed is clothes at all, but he didn’t hate it. He looked good and it was nice to have someone acknowledge it.

Hyoga huffed in response then shut the door behind him. He wandered through the apartment with Tsukasa in tow until they ended up in the living room. There were two empty beer cans on their side and another open one which Hyoga immediately grabbed before he sat on the couch.

“So many already? You sure that’s a good idea?” Tsukasa asked. While he wasn’t against being tipsy when they hooked up, there were some consequences of overindulging that he didn’t want to deal with.

“What are you, my mom?” Hyoga snorted. He downed the rest of his beer then opened another. He shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of the dizziness but that didn’t help at all.

Tsukasa didn’t even know where he pulled that one out of. He sat down on the other end of the couch and sighed, “I’m not holding your hair back if you throw up.”

“Wouldn’t ask you to, mister fancy clothes.” Hyoga replied without missing a beat. He eyed the little smirk on Tsukasa’s face for a moment. A knock sounded through the apartment and he shook his head then grumbled, “Fashionably late as usual, the idiot.”

Tsukasa’s brow knitted together as he watched Hyoga get up and answer the door. He didn’t even bother to use the peephole. He simply yanked it open then put his free hand on his hip. Evidently, he’d been expecting this visitor. That just left Tsukasa with a ton of questions.

“What’s that look for? Didn’t you want me to make sure I looked pretty for our date?” Asked the person outside of the apartment.

“This is _not_ a date,” Hyoga snapped.

Tsukasa’s eyes widened at the sound of an unmistakable laugh. Of all the people in the world, why’d it have to be him? He held his breath as the pair wandered into the living room together. Ryusui had already started to talk about something that Hyoga didn’t seem to care about in the slightest. As soon as the blond saw him sitting on the couch he stopped in his tracks. Hyoga continued forward to sit right back where he’d been before.

“Hyoga, what’s going on?” Tsukasa asked, his gaze fixed upon the stunned blond. Clearly, he hadn’t been informed about this either. That was slightly comforting.

Hyoga held up a single finger as he chugged the beer he’d opened a moment ago. He set the can down then motioned vaguely to the pair and replied, “You two settled for sleeping with me when you really wanted each other, am I right?”

“That’s not…” Tsukasa’s thought trailed off. It wasn’t untrue at all. He couldn’t bring himself to deny it and suddenly felt like a real bastard. Being called out on something like that sure did feel shitty.

Hyoga waved a dismissive hand in his direction. “Spare me the denial, I’m not an idiot.”

Ryusui chuckled nervously. A crooked smile spread across his face and he rubbed the back of his neck as he muttered, “Well, as you know, I desire everyone so–”

“I don’t care,” Hyoga cut him off. He shook his head then explained, “What I mean is that I don’t care about your emotional constipation or stupid baggage. Right here and now I’m making you an offer. I’ll be the bridge that connects you two.”

Tsukasa and Ryusui glanced at one another then looked back at him. They watched as Hyoga opened another beer and started to drink it.

“I meant that literally,” Hyoga said much louder than necessary. “While you two fuck me.”

“Yeah, we uh, got that.” Tsukasa felt his cheeks start to burn. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This was certainly not how he’d expected this rendezvous to turn out. It was hard to believe that a mere hour ago his biggest problem was deciding on an outfit.

“Just making sure.” Hyoga looked at each of them in turn, clearly awaiting a response to his generous offer.

“Hey, you know that I’m all for threesomes,” Ryusui laughed, “but we just don’t uhh…” He looked over at Tsukasa and shrugged, unsure what it was he even wanted to say.

“We don’t get why you’d want to do this,” Tsukasa explained, “with both of us specifically, we mean. Knowing about our complicated past and all.”

“Horniness, mostly,” Hyoga shrugged. “If I combine the two best fuck-buddies I’ve got something incredible is bound to happen, right?”

Tsukasa cleared his throat and turned away. He could feel the tips of his ears darken as his blush intensified. This conversation just might kill him. He heard Ryusui chuckle nervously once again and was positive he wouldn’t make it through this.

“One wild night together, just us three,” Hyoga held up his beer and tilted his head, “what do you say?”

Tsukasa looked over at Ryusui to find that he had that super cute crooked smile on his face. The one that needed no words to express his ‘I’m game if you are’ mood. The blond shrugged then walked over to Hyoga and took the beer from his hand. He drank the rest of it and tossed the can over his shoulder before he took Hyoga’s hand and pulled him off the couch. The two of them headed towards the bedroom as Ryusui casually asked about what was or wasn’t on the table when it came to group sex. Tsukasa certainly didn’t want to miss out on those answers, so he followed the pair without a second thought.

  
*

Tsukasa awoke and attempted to blink the grogginess out of his eyes. Ugh. It was so bright. He squeezed them shut again and frowned. Did he forget to shut the blinds or something before bed? He reached for the blanket so he could pull it over his head then paused when he heard a soft murmur. That definitely hadn’t been him. He peeked through one eye and turned his head just enough to see the slumbering blond next to him.

Oh.

Right.

Last night ended up being a lot more intense than any of them could’ve predicted and both he and Ryusui stayed the night to sleep it off. Not on purpose. They just kind of passed out where they ended up. This was the first time Tsukasa ever stayed at Hyoga’s place after sex. He listened to his surroundings for a moment. There was the faint sound of the shower running in the master bathroom. That must’ve been where Hyoga was. He turned his head and stared at the ceiling as he wondered if he should just get dressed and leave. Would that be rude? Was it exactly what the guy wanted? Heck, what time was it? Should he offer to buy the others breakfast or something? He didn’t know how to handle this kind of situation.

“Looks like you’ve got a whole lot on your mind right now,” Ryusui muttered. Tsukasa jolted in surprised then turned to look at him. The blond stretched lazily then scratched at his pec and added, “Can’t relate.”

“You’re not… I mean…” Tsukasa hid his face in his hands and groaned, “how are you so calm right now?”

“That was some of the best sex I’ve ever had and I’m _not_ just saying that,” Ryusui purred. He rolled onto his side then propped himself up on his arm. He stuck out his tongue and winked then added, “I’m going to be glowing for days.”

Tsukasa rolled over to face him and his gaze immediately fell to that enticing tongue piercing. Hyoga had been right about the things the blond could do with it. He’d probably dream about them for years. He blinked a few times to clear his head then replied, “You’re always glowing.”

Ryusui smiled warmly then asked, “How long has it been since the two of us had a moment alone like this?”

Tsukasa tucked his blond hair behind his ear then rested his hand upon his cheek. “Long enough for me to realize how wrong I was to end things between us back then.”

Ryusui's eyes widened in surprise. He shut them then huffed softly and said, “No, I think you made the right decision at the time.” Tsukasa started to pull his hand away but Ryusui caught it and held it against his cheek. He opened his eyes and added, “That was then. We're different people now.”

“I hope we both changed for the better,” Tsukasa replied softly.

“Clearly we have considering we ended up here,” Ryusui hummed. A grin stretched across his face as he watched Tsukasa's cheeks darken.

They both turned towards the bathroom when they heard the shower cut off. A couple moments later Hyoga wandered out of it wearing only a pair of underwear. He didn’t so much as glance at them and simply got dressed as if he was the only one in the room. Neither of them said a word. This was new territory for them as well. They’d wait and see how he wanted it to play out. He pulled on his clothes piece by piece without a care.

Hyoga put on his mask, which was the final piece of his outfit, then headed towards the door. He didn’t even look at the pair as he said, “No time to stick around and listen to you two coo at one another. It’s already after lunchtime and I’ve got plans. Make sure to lock up on your way out.”

“Is he really just leaving us alone in his–” Tsukasa stopped mid sentence when he heard the front door slam shut. “Yes, he is.” His brow knitted together as he thought to himself for a moment. Then he shook his head and sighed, “I guess he really doesn’t feel anything towards us after all.”

“I don’t think that’s true,” Ryusui disagreed. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling as he said, “Hyoga puts on a show for our benefit and probably so he doesn’t have to deal with his own feelings, but there was something really special about last night. Not just on his end, either.” Ryusui paused. “I’m sure you noticed it too.”

He did. He would’ve had to be a complete idiot not to. But he’d also been just fine pretending that he _was_ that idiot and hadn’t noticed. Now he was left feeling guilty once again. Though instead of feeling that he’d just been using Hyoga it shifted to something even more intense. He’d been lying to himself saying what they had never meant a thing to either of them. The passion of last night was all the proof he ever could’ve needed to suggest otherwise. That connection went beyond the mere physical. While the three of them were together there had been this overwhelming sense of wholeness that Tsukasa never experienced before. That combined with pleasure the likes of which he couldn’t even begin to describe lead to one huge tangle of new, confusing feelings.

At the same time, finally being intimate with the guy he’d been stuck on for years made him feel a ridiculous amount of satisfaction. To finally get the chance to be with someone that frequented his dreams was a whole other level of incredible. The two emotions felt like they were at war with one another. That was just as unfair. Basically, this whole situation was a gigantic mess. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do with himself.

Tsukasa dragged a hand down his face then grumbled, “Ugh. So what do we do now?”

“Well, we can pretend not to have noticed and go about our lives in ignorant bliss starting with us hooking up alone, then dating, then getting married…” Ryusui’s voice trailed off as he got lost in his thoughts. “Eventually buying a house and dog– or are we cat people…?”

“Ryusui, focus.”

The blond blinked a few times then shook his head before he continued. “Or we can face the truth here and now.”

“Which is?”

Ryusui turned to look at him and replied, “It was never just about the two of us from the start, and that’s why we fell apart before we ever began. We work best as part of a trio.”

Tsukasa’s eyes widened. His tone was laced with his disbelief as he replied, “That’s crazy. I’ve never felt more comfortable in a group than with a single person before. That’s your thing, not mine.”

“It can’t be helped,” Ryusui sighed. There was a comforting smile upon his face as he explained, “Strange as it is, sometimes people just fit. The three of us together complete each other in a way that two alone simply can't.”

“Every so often you say something that makes you sound smart,” Tsukasa teased. Crazy as it all was, he couldn’t deny that everything the blond said made perfect sense to him. He'd felt impossible things last night. There was no point in denying it or the fact that he’d do anything for the chance to feel them again.

“Oh, go on.” Ryusui purred with a grin. He waited a second then added, “No, seriously. I want the compliments.”

Tsukasa rolled his eyes and shook his head. He turned then kissed his forehead before he hummed, “I think your head is big enough as is.”

“I disagree wholeheartedly!” Ryusui laughed.

Tsukasa smiled warmly. Hearing the sound of Ryusui’s laugh first thing in the morning was even more incredible than he’d dreamed it might be. A slew of emotions bubbled within him and it would be near impossible to settle on just one. He just blurted out whatever came to mind when he said, “So you and I both want to be with each other, but we also want to be with Hyoga who _probably_ wants to be with us but never said as much so we really have nothing to base that on? Does that about sum it all up?”

“When you say it like that it doesn’t sound nearly as messy as it actually is,” Ryusui snorted. “But yeah, pretty much. We know where we stand on this matter and don’t know about him.”

“We should do something nice for him,” Tsukasa said to no one in particular. Actually, he was just thinking out loud at this point.

“Something besides giving him multiple, earth-shattering orgasms you mean?” Ryusui snickered. He grinned when Tsukasa gave him a look. “What exactly did you have in mind?”

“I’ll tell you when I think of something,” Tsukasa replied with a shake of his head.

It was quite a few hours later before Tsukasa and Ryusui finally heard the apartment door open again. They shared a knowing look as they waited for Hyoga to stumble upon them. The white-haired man wandered into the kitchen then stopped and blinked at the pair. They offered him awkward smiles.

“You’re still here.” There was genuine surprise in his voice. Clearly he thought they would’ve been long gone by now. Hyoga walked past them to grab a soda from the fridge. He started to leave the room as he said, “If it’s another round you two want then I need a few minutes.”

“It’s not like that!” Tsukasa said louder than he meant to. “We, uh, made you dinner.”

Hyoga paused then looked at him over his shoulder. “You what?”

Ryusui scratched at his cheek and admitted, “Well, Tsukasa did… while I offered helpful criticism.”

Hyoga turned towards them and glanced at the set table. “Why…”

“We wanted to do something romantic for you,” Tsukasa explained.

“I don’t follow.” Hyoga simply blinked at him.

“Told you it was pointless,” Ryusui muttered under his breath.

Tsukasa shushed him and smiled warmly at Hyoga. He motioned towards the food already set on the table and said, “Just humor us and give it a try.”

“Would there be any point in turning down a free meal?” Ryusui asked with a grin.

“I suppose not.” Hyoga shrugged. He sat in the closest chair to himself and the other two joined him at the table.

For the most part of their meal Ryusui talked and the others responded when he paused for a reaction. Though that suited the three of them best. The blond liked to hear himself talk and Tsukasa personally liked to listen. Hyoga didn’t seem bothered either way.

They were about halfway through their meal when the conversation lulled. Tsukasa finally found his chance to say, “You know, Hyoga, it might not be so bad if we made this a regular thing.”

“What? Eating?” Hyoga asked.

Ryusui choked on the sip of drink he’d just mistakenly taken. He held up a hand to show he was fine as he went into a coughing fit. Then he motioned for Tsukasa to go ahead and continue what he was saying. He’d survive. Probably.

“Dinner with each other,” Tsukasa clarified as he rubbed the blond on the back comfortingly.

“Then sex,” Ryusui chimed in, his voice strained from holding back a cough. Tsukasa shot him a look and he offered him a crooked smile then turned and coughed again.

Hyoga watched the pair interact for a long moment as he chewed his food. Once he swallowed the bite in his mouth he asked, “What’s the catch?”

“Only that we would ask you not to sleep with anyone else,” Tsukasa replied. Though it wasn’t so terrible since they’d all be agreeing to that rule.

Hyoga snorted and rolled his eyes. He looked back down at his food as he muttered, “That sounds a lot like dating.”

“Would it really be so horrible if it was?” Tsukasa asked.

Hyoga paused with his food right outside of his mouth. It slipped through the chopsticks and landed right back onto his plate. He didn’t even move. All he could do was blink at the pair as he asked, “Are you two… asking me out?”

“Depends. Would you say yes if we were?” Ryusui asked right back. He finally stopped coughing and was right back to wearing that cheeky smile of his.

Hyoga shook his head and sighed, “I know I’m a great lay, but you two are being ridiculous right now.”

“That’s true,” Ryusui nodded.

“Hey!” Tsukasa nudged the blond with his elbow.

“What?” Ryusui snickered. “He has a point. It’s incredibly ridiculous of us both to be so into him and each other yet unable to say any of it out loud.” He paused for a moment. “Huh. Guess I just did. I’m officially the least ridiculous one here. You two should be ashamed of yourselves.”

“We are adults and can figure this out– Hyoga why are you _stripping_?” The last word came out as an exasperated sigh. Tsukasa didn’t know what he was supposed to do with either of these men.

“You two just want to fuck, right?” Hyoga asked through gritted teeth. He hadn’t bothered to put down his chopsticks and simply held them in his mouth as he started to unbutton his shirt so he could shrug out of it.

“What? No! Not that I don’t– but not right now in the middle of this!” Tsukasa quickly countered.

Hyoga tossed his shirt aside then leaned back in his chair and let out an annoyed groan. He removed the chopsticks from his mouth then said, “It’s not like either of you cares about me so let’s just keep to the shallow thing we’ve got. It works.”

“You can’t possibly think that...” Even as Tsukasa said it, he knew the opposite was true. He’d certainly never given Hyoga reason to think that he might feel anything other than lust for him. To be fair, he didn’t even realize his own feelings until a few hours ago so there was no way he could’ve. No, that wasn’t fair at all. None of this was if one looked at it from Hyoga’s perspective. Tsukasa pursed his lips together. He completely understood the resistance. He really wished he knew what to say right now.

Hyoga’s tone was as deadpan as the expression on his face when he asked, “Have either of you ever noticed the way that you look at each other when you think no one else is paying attention?” He pointed his chopsticks at them each in turn. “That’s true longing. _That_ is having feelings for someone. Contrarily, all either of you sees when you look at me is a means to an end.” He held up both hands in an exaggerated shrug. “The end being getting off.”

Tsukasa shut his eyes and muttered, “You really don’t have to over explain these things.”

“We wouldn’t be asking at all if we didn’t think of you as someone worthy of our time,” Ryusui chimed in. He had that charming smile on his face again. The one that got him what he wanted nine times out of ten.

Hyoga set down the chopsticks, finished off his soda, then stood. He stretched lazily before he finally replied, “Let’s just go to bed. You’ll come to your senses after you get off and then drop this bullshit, right?”

“I’m amazed,” Tsukasa sighed. He shook his head as he said, “I never thought I’d meet someone as annoyingly stubborn as you.”

“The word you were looking for was realistic. Or practical.” Hyoga replied through gritted teeth. He looked at each of them and waited for whatever bullshit they’d try to respond with. When it was clear that neither knew what to say, he shook his head and started to walk away. He waved over his shoulder as he said, “Anyway, if neither of you wants to fuck, you don’t need to stick around. You know where the door is.”

“Can we just talk?” Tsukasa tried one last time.

“Not interested,” Hyoga refused.

Both Tsukasa and Ryusui frowned to themselves as they watched him leave the kitchen. A few moments later they heard his bedroom door slam shut.

“Well that didn’t go as planned,” Ryusui sighed. He clicked his tongue piercing against the back of his teeth then turned towards Tsukasa and bumped their shoulders together. When the dark-haired man looked his way he offered him a crooked smile and asked, “Want to come over to my place?”

Tsukasa’s eyes widened at the offer. After years of being stuck on the blond he was sure he’d be thrilled to hear such words. Instead he felt an ache in his chest that was just as crazy as the rest of their current situation. This whole thing felt unfair somehow. For some reason it just felt wrong to leave after the way they’d apparently pissed Hyoga off. It left him reluctant to agree. In the end, Ryusui’s charming smile won out, as it always did, and they left together.  
  


*

Tsukasa reached up and grabbed two plates from the cabinet. He set them onto the counter then shut the flame on the stove and picked up the frying pan so he could plate the food. It felt so surreal to be making his boyfriend breakfast, no matter how many times he’d done so in the past month. He could only imagine the shock that’d be on his past-self’s face if he got to see this. A sound caught his attention and he smiled then hummed, “Good morning.”

“Good morning to you,” Ryusui replied. He walked up behind him and kissed his cheek over his shoulder. His hand rested on the small of Tsukasa’s bare back and he placed the gentlest of kisses upon his shoulder blade before he purred, “my sexy personal chef.”

“I bet you compliment anyone that cooks for you since you’re a disaster in the kitchen,” Tsukasa snorted. He picked up the plates then turned around so he could set them onto the table.

“You wound me. I would never give such a thing away for free. My compliments are always a hundred percent genuine and heartfelt.” Ryusui sat down at the table and let his gaze travel over Tsukasa’s mostly naked form shamelessly. Their eyes met and his grin widened. “I can work with this look, you know. I have a slew of roleplay scenarios that are just perfect for it.”

“You’ve mentioned that,” Tsukasa hummed. He kissed Ryusui’s forehead then sat down in the free chair across from him.

“Just making sure!” Ryusui laughed.

Tsukasa let out an amused huff and the two of them began to eat their meal. As usual, Ryusui had a thousand and one things to talk about. The guy never ran out of stories. Tsukasa offered him intrigued grunts and quick nods to show that he was listening. He honestly didn’t know how the guy ate anything with the amount of talking he did.

Once he was finished with his meal Tsukasa took his dish over to the sink. He turned on the faucet and asked, “Have you talked to Hyoga lately?”

“He won’t return my calls these days,” Ryusui replied with a shake of his head.

“Mine either since he quit his job at the bar.” Tsukasa frowned to himself. He was just thinking out loud as he asked, “How long has it been since then…?”

“Just about seven weeks,” Ryusui said. He stood and brought his plate over to the sink as well. “But who’s counting, right?”

“Yeah.” Tsukasa looked down at the sink as he rinsed both dishes. He loved Ryusui, truly he did, but he also longed for Hyoga in the most confusing way. It wasn’t something that threatened his and the blond’s current relationship because he knew Ryusui felt the same. For some inexplicable reason, they'd both gotten really attached to Hyoga during their brief time with him. It was something they’d love to tell him if he’d give them a chance. They were simply unsure how to approach the subject with someone so stubborn.

“I heard from a mutual friend that he barely leaves his house these days,” Ryusui explained.

Tsukasa raised a curious eyebrow in his direction. “A mutual friend?”

“Listen,” Ryusui waved his empty mug at the taller man. “Just because I’m monogamous now doesn’t erase my past. Don’t shame me.”

“You'd probably get off on it if I did,” Tsukasa replied with a shake of his head. He took the mug and placed it into the sink.

Ryusui tossed his head back and laughed at that. The barbell in his mouth shined as if it wanted all eyes on it. Normally Tsukasa wouldn’t mind obliging. Right now he was lost in thought.

“You’re worried about him.” It wasn’t a question, but an observation on Ryusui's end.

Tsukasa shook his head. He shut off the faucet and muttered, “I think you’re projecting.”

“You wish it were that simple,” Ryusui teased.

“You feel it too, huh?” Tsukasa sighed. “That nagging feeling that no matter how happy we are, something is still missing.”

Ryusui wrapped his arms around Tsukasa and hummed in agreement. He nuzzled his chest then mumbled, “It feels like the wheels are spinning but we're not going anywhere.”

Tsukasa pet his blond hair. He knew exactly what the guy meant. If things continued at this rate they’d end up breaking up again. It was only a matter of time. The way that Ryusui clung to him made his feelings on the subject loud and clear. He didn’t want to go through that again. Frankly, neither did Tsukasa. He never wanted to live with that kind of heartache if avoidable. Not after he learned what it was to know happiness.

Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but it felt like the end was an inevitability looming on the horizon. Unless they could figure out some way to hold themselves together, of course. Find a special bonding element to keep them from falling apart, as it were. The two of them knew just where to look and it wasn’t quite obvious if that was a blessing or a curse. The only surefire thing was that it’d be a headache to deal with.

He kissed the top of Ryusui's head then mumbled into his hair, “Our happy ending involves Hyoga whether we like it or not, huh?”

Ryusui looked up from his chest and their eyes met. There was a silent understanding in them. Their love for one another as well as their feelings for Hyoga were all intertwined. They were part of the same complicated, utterly ridiculous emotion. One without the other would always leave them with a sense of emptiness they'd never be able to quell. In the end, they needed him just as much as they needed each other. Now how were they supposed to explain this to someone who wouldn’t even take their calls? He could already feel the beginning of a headache coming on.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.” Tsukasa really hoped he didn’t look nearly as nervous as he felt when he knocked on the apartment door. There were so very many things that could go wrong with this spontaneous visit of theirs. It wasn’t like Tsukasa at all to do something so crazy on a whim. He glanced at Ryusui out of the corner of his eye and muttered, “What if he moved?”

“He didn’t move,” Ryusui hummed. He pat Tsukasa’s back and gave him an amused look. Before either of them could say another word, the door opened and they turned towards it.

A woman with pink hair pulled back into a high ponytail stood in the doorway and looked them over. She was pretty, with natural features not hidden behind an excessive amount of makeup. She also seemed rather serious going by her expression as she studied them. It made a lot of sense that Hyoga wouldn’t want anything to do with either of them if he had someone like this in his life now. Tsukasa knew this had been a terrible idea. Even worse was the fact that he could practically _feel_ Ryusui’s need to say something that would make the situation even more awkward bubble to the surface.

Tsukasa grabbed Ryusui by the arm and started to pull him away. “Our mistake, we’ve clearly got the wrong place. Sorry for bothering you.”

“It’s about time you two showed up,” The woman called after them. They stopped in their tracks and turned to look back at her. She stepped out of the apartment and declared, “Now that you’re here you can deal with his mopey nonsense.”

“Wait. What?” Ryusui asked with a nervous chuckle. He wriggled his arm out of Tsukasa’s grip and held his hand instead. Much better.

“He’ll be out of the shower any minute now so just wait around until then.” She waltzed past them and waved over her shoulder. “I’ve got an appointment to make.”

“O…k…” Tsukasa wasn’t sure what else to say. Just like that the mystery woman was gone and the two of them were left standing outside of Hyoga’s apartment hand-in-hand. Tsukasa grunted in surprise when the blond tugged him through the open door.

He was dragged all the way into the living room before he finally found his voice again. Once Ryusui released him and plopped down onto the couch he mumbled, “We can’t just waltz in here uninvited.”

“We _were_ invited though,” Ryusui replied with a pout. He pat the free space on the couch next to himself then grinned when Tsukasa let out an exasperated sigh and sat on the other end.

Tsukasa dragged his hands down his face and muttered, “This was a bad idea.”

“You’re really cute when you’re nervous,” Ryusui mused. He put his hand on Tsukasa’s knee and offered his best comforting smile as he added, “It’ll be all right.”

“You can’t possibly know that,” Tsukasa sighed.

“Sure, I do.” Ryusui winked at him. “Just trust me.”

“What the _hell_?”

Both Tsukasa and Ryusui stiffened in surprise at the sound of Hyoga’s voice. They turned towards the sound to find the man in nothing but a towel that sat dangerously low on his hips. In addition to being so small that it left almost nothing to the imagination, it seemed to draw the eye right to the piercings there. His hair was still damp and plastered to his head, as if he couldn’t be bothered to towel dry it before he left the bathroom. The disapproving frown upon his face only deepened when neither of them replied for a moment.

“Uh… hey…” Tsukasa regretted the words as soon as he uttered them. There were lots of things he wanted to say and that wasn’t anywhere on the list. To be fair, he hadn’t expected to be greeted with a sight anything like this. The guy was stupid hot. He didn’t need to flaunt it. Tsukasa had to remind himself that _he_ was the uninvited guest in this situation and Hyoga could wear whatever the heck he wanted. Even if that meant wearing nothing at all.

“Hyoga! It’s been a while! You look great!” Ryusui chirped.

“Of course I do, don’t be ridiculous,” Hyoga snorted. He lifted his right hand and ran his fingers through his damp hair to slick it back so it was out of his face. Afterwards he crossed his arms and glared at the pair. When it was clear that they wouldn’t offer up the information unprompted he asked, “Why are you two here? No, wait, let me guess.” He narrowed his eyes at the pair then continued, “To personally deliver the invitation to your wedding? Did I get a plus one?”

“It’s not what you think at all,” Tsukasa replied softly. His gaze shifted downward, and he added, “Also, sorry, we didn’t mean to interrupt you and your girlfriend like this.”

Hyoga narrowed his eyes. “My what?”

“She just left.” Ryusui motioned over his shoulder with his thumb. “Pink hair. Killer figure.”

Hyoga rolled his eyes and shook his head. He looked over in the direction of the front door and grumbled, “She’s not my girlfriend. I didn’t even know she was still here.”

Ryusui breathed a sigh of relief and mumbled, “That’s good.”

Hyoga turned towards him and scrunched his face as he mocked, “Yeah, it’s really great not having anyone to share orgasms with, thanks.”

“He didn’t mean anything like that,” Tsukasa assured him. Hyoga simply shot him a deadly glare. He felt like they were already headed in the wrong direction with this visit and he hadn’t even gotten a chance to speak his mind yet. They really needed to figure out how to switch gears.

“If you must know, she’s a friend that insists on coming over here and pestering me under the guise of checking in even though I tell her it’s unnecessary.” Hyoga explained. He continued to frown as he eyed the pair and said, “That happens a lot, it seems. Uninvited guests flock to me then won’t leave.”

“I bet it’s your winning personality!” Ryusui snickered.

Hyoga ignored him. He frowned as he asked, “So either of you going to tell me what you’re doing in my living room?”

Tsukasa rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand. Now was as good a time as any to say so. He really hoped he didn’t sound as nervous as he thought he did when he muttered, “We, uh, wanted to see you.”

“You can’t be serious,” Hyoga replied flatly. Clearly that hadn’t been the answer he’d expected to hear.

“Yeah, we thought it was pretty weird too since you’re such a jerk and all that,” Ryusui laughed. He grunted softly when Tsukasa nudged him with his elbow then scooted out of reach.

“I don’t understand you two at all,” Hyoga groaned. He massaged his temples as he sighed, “You finally got what you both wanted, which was each other, and yet you’re here. I only played a minuscule roll in the grand scheme of things. There’s no reason for you to ‘want to see me’ or whatever.”

While Tsukasa couldn’t exactly deny most of what he heard, he did admit there was more to it. He threw all caution to the wind and said, “To be perfectly honest, we missed you.”

Hyoga made a face that was some strange mixture of disgust and disbelief. He let out yet another exasperated sigh then sat down on the couch between the pair. He leaned his head back against it and shut his eyes then asked, “Do you guys always get this attached to the people you sleep with? It’s really annoying.”

“That’s the thing,” Tsukasa said softly. He scooted closer to Hyoga then brushed his hair aside and whispered into his ear, “there’s only one wild night the two of us can’t move on from.”

Ryusui walked his fingers up Hyoga’s bare arm as he added, “A little birdie told me that you can’t either.”

“What bir–”

Tsukasa quickly put a finger over Hyoga’s lips to silence him before he had the chance to finish his thought. They needed to focus, not switch gears. Hyoga glanced at him then Tsukasa shook his head and said, “No, we aren’t here to fuck you and leave, even though you’re wearing what must be the tiniest towel in existence and I can’t even fathom what’s keeping it in place right now.”

“Good start, kinda veered off topic a bit towards the end,” Ryusui hummed. He smiled at Tsukasa and gave him a thumbs up.

“The point I was trying to make was that we can’t get you out of our heads. We want to be more than casual fuck buddies,” Tsukasa explained. His finger slipped down from Hyoga’s lips and just barely slid across his collarbone as he added, “For some stupid reason we both actually like you. So stop being stubborn and say you’ll date us exclusively.”

“Then we’ll fuck you,” Ryusui purred into his other ear. “Or you can fuck us, we really aren’t picky either way!”

“You two really won’t drop this, huh?” Hyoga asked. He watched the pair shake their heads as they smiled at him. His cheeks darkened to a light pink and he didn’t look at either of them as he grumbled, “I don’t even know how to be someone’s boyfriend or whatever…”

“What a coincidence! Neither do we!” Ryusui chirped.

“We’ll all just have to learn together,” Tsukasa hummed. He put his hand beneath Hyoga’s chin and pulled his face towards him then asked, “What do you say?”

“I say you’re both out of your minds,” Hyoga snorted. His gaze fell to Tsukasa’s lips and he added, “but I’m starting to think that I must be too.” He blinked a few times as if coming out of a daze then glanced at Ryusui and asked, “So what you two are essentially saying is that if I agree to this, I won’t be the only naked one in the room anymore?”

Both Tsukasa and Ryusui chuckled at that. The two of them kissed him one after the other then Tsukasa nodded and replied, “Yeah, sure, we’ll get naked with you.”

“Because that’s what boyfriends do!” Ryusui exclaimed with a grin that stretched across his entire face. He poked Hyoga’s cheek and added, “But there will also be a stupid amount of cuddling afterwards! Non-negotiable!”

“I guess that’s a decent compromise,” Hyoga agreed. His hands fell to his own lap then he hooked his thumbs into the edge of the impossibly small towel around his waist. Both sets of eyes fell to watch carefully. There was a mischievous gleam in Hyoga’s eyes as he purred, “I don’t suppose either of you would be interested in seeing the new piercing I got a few weeks back?”

“ _Yes_.” Tsukasa replied without missing a beat.

“More than _anything_ ,” Ryusui said at the same time. He nodded quickly to emphasize his point.

“Too bad, you’ll have to earn it.” Hyoga was on his feet in the blink of an eye and laughed as he walked away with the towel still wrapped around him.

“What unnatural force is keeping that towel in place?” Tsukasa asked no one in particular as he watched Hyoga saunter from the room. There wasn’t anything natural about the way he swayed his hips, it was entirely for show. Frankly, Tsukasa could watch him do that for hours on end.

“I don’t know about you, but I can’t wait to find out!” Ryusui chirped as he scrambled to his feet. He hurried over to Tsukasa, kissed him quickly, then grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him to his feet as well. Ryusui’s grin stretched across his face as he lead the way towards Hyoga’s bedroom. It was a place they’d both been before but never as the guy’s boyfriends. This was all kinds of exciting.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is such a messsss in this fic fghjhgfdfgh
> 
> Ryusui with a Tongue Ring. YOU’RE WELCOME.
> 
> I cant believe how much the jacobs ladder piercing suits hyoga…. And yes the new addition to his piercing collection was indeed a prince albert to go with…  
> He must be stopped the man is a personal attack to me personally and I am personally offended. Yeah. He makes my brain not work good
> 
> Yes his two piercing loving bfs will eventually convince Tsukasa to get some as well… huhuhu him niP noPs >:3c
> 
> Yep im still here screaming about this ship i dont know anymore lol


End file.
